


Operation: Haruno Honeypot

by Missfoxx21, Ourea, Shidoni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collaboration, Multi, MultiSaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missfoxx21/pseuds/Missfoxx21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourea/pseuds/Ourea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shidoni/pseuds/Shidoni
Summary: After a call about a job from her former mentor, Sakura Haruno finds herself in a game of cat and mouse amongst the many gorgeous, if infamous, professors of Konoha University. With her future on the line, can she find the truths she seeks without giving into temptation? A Multisaku College AU collab project by the Multisaku Discord.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story by the following users: Atroposer (Ourea), Missfoxx (Missfoxx21), Enbi (Enbi), and some of which do not have AO3 accounts. Intro by Missfoxx21

All in all, up until that very moment, Haruno Sakura had considered Senju Tsunade an excellent teacher and, past that, a dear friend and mentor. Tsunade had taken one look at the insecure, flighty, naive girl she’d been at 15 and had looked past that to see an iron will and a demand for victory. And then, in a moment of insanity, she’d agreed to put the girl in her most advanced pre-college classes for her prestigious Toxicology program.

It had been a choice neither woman had reason to regret. Again, until that very moment.

Sakura had been enjoying her self-imposed year off from studying after attaining her degree. She had been looking forward to catching up with friends, going over her job prospects, and maybe earning a little cash on the side to start paying off what loans hadn’t been covered by scholarships. It was for this reason that she’d approached her former teacher to look for job recommendations.

Tsunade had recently attained a position on the school’s board, this time to boss around the other professors at Konoha University, instead of the terrified students she’d molded into brilliant medical professionals over at Tea Country Women’s College. Sakura was a proud alumni of Tea and kept her degree on her wall, along with pictures of her friends and family.

She hadn’t been expecting a call from Tsunade about the job within hours of shooting off the email. Still, she hadn’t had anything else planned that day.

She was quickly wishing she had been busy.

Sakura stared at her teacher. Tsunade watched her carefully over the rim of her teacup. Sakura swallowed hard and managed a weak chuckle.

“Shishou, while I do need a job, I hardly think I’m appropriate for...This.”

“Haruno, I’m not asking you to do a lot. You’ll barely even have to do homework.”

“That’s not-!” She cut herself off when a few other patrons at the cafe looked over. She took a long breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. “That’s not the issue and you know it. You’re asking me to...to seduce your coworkers!”

“Psh. Only a little.” Tsunade waved her off and set her cup aside. She folded her hands on the table, her eyes on Sakura’s. “Look, I’m not happy about this either but I need to know the students of Konoha are in good hands. But Sarutobi-sensei left me a huge Rat King of a mess to clean up.”

Sakura sighed and nodded. The Third Headmaster of Konoha University’s passing had been sudden. It had hit everyone hard. He had nominated Tsunade for his position in his will. People had expected him to nominate Namikaze Minato to retake the position but everyone knew he was hardly suited after nearly losing his wife and child.

Minato was a brilliant man and a great teacher, but he refused to take any major leadership positions that would greatly impact the time he got with his family.

Which left Tsunade in an odd position. She had heard countless rumors about the things teachers got up to in their classes. They managed to all behave mostly-reasonably while other teachers were in the room but the minute they were alone with their students, all hell broke loose.

Hence, she needed a woman on the inside. Someone who could watch their activities and also report if any of the teachers behaved inappropriately in other ways. Any resectable teacher would be able to resist a student tempting them. Any that couldn’t would see themselves out of a job, tenure be damned.

And who better than her best, brightest, most gorgeous student? Sakura was a bit oblivious to her own beauty but she was feisty and would face any challenge head-on.

“Please, Sakura. I can’t ask anyone else to do this. It’s just for a year. After that...I promise. I’ll personally make sure you get a job at the best tox lab in the country.”

Sakura stirred her cappuccino with a little more force than necessary and glared up at her teacher, a frown on her face. She grit her teeth slightly but...it was tempting.

“I do this, you get me a job in Suna.”

Tsunade choked on her coffee.

“Suna?! Chiyo is more picky with her employees than I am with my students!”

“It’s Suna or I walk. Shishou.” The shishou was tacked on as an afterthought. Tsunade regarded Sakura warily.

“I’ll see what I can do. Chiyo owes me a favor. Does that mean you’re taking the job?”

Sakura looked away. All she’d have to do is flirt a little, right? And she had liked attending college. There was a thrill to learning. Sure, maybe it was also exhausting but she liked keeping busy.

“Fine, Shishou. Count me in.”

Tsunade grinned. “Excellent. Here’s your schedule. Class starts next week.”

Sakura’s jaw dropped at how full it was. She had classes at all hours, every day, all week.

“Shishou! How am I supposed to get anything done outside of school?!”

Tsunade was already packing up. She left some money on the counter for their drinks.

“Don’t worry about it. Like I said, you won’t have to do much of the homework. And I’m sure you can figure the rest out. See you bright and early, Sakura.”

“Shishou!” Sakura stared at Tsunade’s retreating back, then slumped into her seat. “Great. Just...lovely.”

She grabbed her schedule again and frowned at it.

“Might as well see who I have my first class with at...Seven a.m.” She bit back a groan.

So much for a relaxing year off.


	2. Professor Kakuzu Zonbi.

The first transgression ECON 100: Introduction to Economics was that it was right before her hour lunch break. As if that wasn’t enough, it seemed to be the farthest room in Senju Hall, which was already apart from just about the entire campus. The last annoyance was that it was absolutely full. Tsunade had barely been able to get her a spot in it.

A sigh escaped her as someone pushed past her, rushing to make their way to the classroom. She grimaced and checked her phone before realizing while the other student had been in such a rush.

“I’ll have to leave a little quicker next time.” She murmured and picked up the pace, barely making it into the classroom before the door shut rather loudly behind her. Instinctively, she whipped around to see who had slammed it behind her. The man still had his hand on the door as a student on the other side peaked desperately through the window.

“Tardiness is not a good first impression.” The man said as he locked the door before looking back at Sakura. “Find your seat.”

Her lips quirked into a forced polite, but clearly annoyed smile as she held her hand up in a placating manner. She turned and looked around at the tiered seats before she trekked up the stairs and sat beside a familiar face. Shino Aburame went to the same high school as she did, and though they had never been close, they had a mutual friend in Hinata so they got along well. He nodded slightly as a greeting and she returned it with a little wave.

“You’ve all probably grown used to the first day being full of introductions.” The professor said, leaning against a wide, disorganized desk with his arms crossed. “Let’s be quick about this. I’m Kakuzu Zonbi. Any possible joke your unoriginal little brains can think of has already been made, so don’t bother.”

“Ha! Is it Professor Zonbi?” Kiba shouted from the back of the classroom.

“Yes.” Kakuzu said, looking him dead in the eye.

Sakura squinted a bit, examining him almost clinically now. His eyes were a bit odd, as he had reddened sclera, likely from some sort of head trauma. He also had faint but noticable scars running from the corners of his mouth outwards towards his ears. 

“However you address me does not matter as long as you turn in your work.” He said while looking around at his new students. “Now, we’ll start here.” He stepped forward and set his hand against the desk of a girl in the front who seemed to recoil a bit, surprised by the action. “Stand up, say your name and your major, then sit back down.”

The girl grumbled under her breath before standing up abruptly. “I’m Karin Uzumaki! I’m majoring in Sports Medicine!” She shouted before sitting back down and glaring at Kakuzu.

“H-Hello. My name is Choji--”

“Stand up.” Kakuzu interupted him. Choji hesitantly stood, clearly nervous.

“I'm Choji Akimichi, I’m majoring in business.” He said sheepishly and was quick to sit back down.

One by one, students stood, giving their name and majors each with varying degrees of comfort. After Shino gave his name and major Sakura found herself oddly nervous as she stood up.

“My name is Sakura Haruno,” she said as clearly as she could, trying to ignore the people staring at her. She maintained eye contact with Kakuzu, trying to establish some sort of ground for herself to metaphorically stand on. “I haven’t decided on a major yet.” She said.

“An undecided major?” Kakuzu said almost as soon as she was finished speaking. “That is not a wise use of your tuition. Well, since you’re the last one…” He turned his back walked up to a standing computer desk. He booted up his laptop and turned on the projector as he fished through unorganized files.

“This may be an introduction course, but don’t think you can slack off.” Kakuzu said in a harsher tone than he had previously been speaking in. There were faint murmurs about the classroom as students clearly ignored him. He used a laser pointer to gesture at the first of…

“186 slides?” Sakura whispered in disbelief. Just as she had, the room fell dead silent. Her face reflected her surprise.

“Yes, miss… Aburame.” He said after a moment.

“Miss Haruno,” Sakura quickly corrected.

“It hardly matters.” Kakuzu dismissed. “186 slides, but since your introductions ate away…” He pulled his wrist up and moved the sleeve of his shirt back. “Your introductions cost us 26 minutes. We’ll likely only finish 70 or so slides today, so we will have to cram the rest next class.”

Sakura’s cheeks were burning with embarrassment as he seemed to admonish her. She was by no means a meek person, but this professor made her anxious with the way he spoke towards her and the other students. As soon as she recognized this she schooled her expression and narrowed her eyes into a glare.

She did not like this teacher at all.

Kakuzu droned on for another hour before he stopped and jot down the slide they were on.

“I hope you were taking notes. The syllabus can be found on the class’s page. Print it up at home and return it to me next class with your signature. Miss Haruno, stay after for a moment.”

“Oh shit,” Kiba snorted from the other side of the classroom as the students filed out, a bit more dead inside than when they came in.

Shino silently placed a hand on her shoulder in solidarity before exiting. Sakura clearly missed some sort of gossip or rumor about this professor, but she disregarded the possibility that he was any worse than he seemed as she stood up and walked down the shallow steps until she stood in front of him.

“I’m not sure why you are taking my class, but it would be in your best interest to drop it.” He said before opening up a black leather wallet and pulling out a business card. “Either way, I’ll need to hear your decision by no later than 8 pm tonight. Should you fail to contact me by phone call I will assume you have dropped and take you off of my roster.”

Sakura took the card, staring at it. It was plain with only his name and phone number on it. 

“I’m not sure what exactly you’re implying Professor Zonbi.” Sakura retorted, doing her best to remember to keep her temper under wraps.

“I’m implying that you aren’t suited for my course. You were nearly late and clearly unprepared for it. I’ve seen your schedule. You’ve taken quite a few classes. I have no room for students who cannot keep up with the workload.” Kakuzu leaned forward a bit, noting a height difference between himself and Sakura.

“If you’re not the one who’s doing the work, then you’re not the one who should be worrying about it.” Sakura snapped.

Kakuzu suppressed a small grin and stared down at her. She shoved her forefinger into his chest, clearly more angered than letting on.

“Your underestimating me is very unprofessional.” She growled.

He stared for a moment before sighing and pushing her hand away, noting how the minute skin contact seemed to have an effect on him. He paused. “I’ll be waiting to hear your answer, Sakura.”

“You’ll hear from me.” She bit out, backing up a bit and turning on her heel and storming away.

“Miss Haruno?” Kakuzu called as she was out of the door. She glared as she turned her head. He pointed up to her desk, a textbook sitting on it. She grimaced, cheeks burning again with a light blush as she quickly walked back up to her seat, grabbed her textbook and scurried out.

As soon as she was out of the classroom, she took a deep breath, staring at the slightly crumpled business card. She pocketed it and moved on, trying not to think about the infuriating professor.


End file.
